JohnDave roleplay
by aleya17358
Summary: Smutty rp i did with some awesome John on msparp . NSFW but unfortunately his connection timed out right when we were getting to the good bit. Basically John is horny and Dave confesses his feels and John buys a plane ticket and smut ensues.


This is a not safe for work chat.

masturbating!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.

TG: hey bro

TG: whats up

TG: i can guess but how bout i make you tell me

EB: wh-what?

TG: aw egbert i know youre hot for some of this

TG: dont be ashamed

TG: picturing my plush rump in all its glory

TG: its okay

EB: ...

TG: i understand

EB: dave.

TG: what

EB: i am.

TG: wait

TG: what

TG: oh

TG: damn egbert what happened to your 'not a homosexual' bullshit

TG: although im not complaining

EB: i dont know.

TG: the strider was too much for you huh

EB: maybe.

TG: so tell me egderp

TG: im still not clear on this

TG: what exactly are you doing right now

TG: ;)

TG: oh god

TG: no

TG: never again

TG: that face

TG: but answer me

EB: i was jacking off stupid.

TG: i know just wanted to make you say it

EB: why?

TG: to see how catatonic youd go having to talk about something as personal as your meatstick

TG: seems like youre not too shy after all

TG: jeez egbert where have you been hiding your horny self

EB: *shrugs*

TG: so what godly image is it in your egbertian mind that is setting your hormones on fire

TG: is it the red eyes

TG: its the red eyes

TG: isnt it

EB: you in general

EB: red eyes and all

TG: aw youre cute john

EB: whatever you say

TG: to be honest i cant say i havent thought about that choice ass of yours while playing with my own joystick

EB: ...

EB: well then.

TG: ironically

TG: thats what i meant

TG: yeah lets go with ironically

EB: my god.

EB: *facepalm

TG: hey sorry i know my coolness is a little flustering but keep your panties on

TG: or dont

TG: i dont care

TG: god damn it egderp

TG: ok

TG: feelings time

TG: you are cute as fuck

TG: i miss you

TG: and

TG: ok nevermind thats it

EB: well then.

TG: come on john your turn you derp

TG: feelings time

TG: got to get those feels out in the open its not good to keep them inside

TG: could cause indigestion

EB: you are the hottest thing in the universe and i wnat you here right now

TG: damn

TG: if i had the money for a plane ticket to dc id be on my way right now egbert

TG: never thought id hear you say that

EB: i have money for a plane

TG: id come all the way over there just to see the look on your face while i showed you the strider moves

TG: john

TG: thats a lot of money

EB: yup

TG: are you sure

EB: yes!

TG: because i could always break into bros dresser drawer

TG: i mean im pretty hot and bothered right now i think itd be worth it

EB: no i can come tomarrow

TG: really

TG: omg

TG: john

EB: yes

TG: ok

TG: so

TG: you know feelings time right i didnt really finish what i was going to say

TG: so

TG: feelings time again

TG: yeah

EB: go on..

TG: egbert youre a ridiculous derp but youre so damn cute and i love you

TG: ok its done

TG: its out

TG: you can breathe now

EB: i love you too

TG: really

TG: wow

TG: this is awesome

EB: just got the ticket online

TG: unironically

TG: yessss

TG: dude this is going to be amazing just dont make me watch any of those shitty movies ok

EB: my flight leaves tomarrow morning

EB: and i wont!

TG: ill come get you from the airport

EB: ok good.

TG: strider out

TG: see ya tomorrow egderp

EB: alright

TG: egbert

TG: egbert hmu when you land

EB: ok!

EB: *the next day when the fligh lands

EB: *pulls out his phone and sends you a text to let you know hes here*

TG: *dave comes half walking half running to the gate trying to hide his giant smile*

TG: *grabs you and gives you the biggest bear hug*

EB: *hugs you back*

EB: hey dave!

TG: sup john

TG: looking good

TG: what is that i smell in your hair is that vanilla

EB: mhmm.

TG: *chuckles*

TG: and whats that i feel on my leg egbert

TG: never got the job done last night huh

EB: no..

TG: man you must be in all sorts of pain we need to get that shit sorted out

EB: lets go then!

TG: *grabs the handle of your suitcase and puts other arm around your shoulder*

TG: *walks you to the car*

EB: lets get to your house!

TG: yes sir

EB: *hops in the car*

TG: *fifteen minutes later*

TG: alright were here egderp

TG: ill get your shit

EB: *gets out and runs inside*

TG: *yells after you* bros out of town djing for the week so we have the place to ourselves

TG: *follows you inside and closes the door*

TG: what do you want to do egderp

EB: i think you can figure that out.

TG: yeah

TG: *pushes you gently against a wall and whispers into your ear*

TG: we should probably get rid of this

TG: *hand slips between your legs*

EB: *moans slightly

TG: *giggles*

TG: eager arent you

EB: mhmm!

TG: come on i havent even given you the tour yet

TG: lemme show you my room

EB: ok

TG: *leads you through a door on the left*

TG: *swings you around and pushes you till youre sitting on the edge of the bed*

EB: this is your room?

TG: yeah

TG: bigger than my old one

TG: havent had a lot of time to put posters up and shit though

EB: that doesnt matter

TG: *straddles your lap and starts to kiss your neck gently*

TG: *between kisses* tell me egbert

TG: top or bottom

EB: your topping

TG: thats what i thought *shoves you down till youre lying flat*

EB: heh..

TG: *my hands make their way up your shirt, lightly brushing over your nipples*

TG: tell me what you want me to do to you

EB: i want you to fuck me raw..

TG: like it rough huh

TG: im good with that

TG: *starts to lift your shirt off*

EB: holds his arms up*

TG: *throws your shirt behind, not caring to check where it lands*

TG: *starts to kiss a trail down your chest

EB: *writhes and twitches*

EB: hnn..

TG: *chuckles, slowly unbuttoning your shorts*

TG: *moaning* shit egbert youre hard

EB: mhmmm..

TG: *pulls of your shorts quickly and takes the top of your boxers in my teeth*

EB: *moans*

TG: *teasingly pulls down your boxers until youre fully exposed*

TG: oh fuck

TG: shit john you have one glorious dick

TG: jegus

TG: *stands up to take of my clothes*

EB: mmmm...

TG: *with only boxers on, bends down so my mouth is an inch away from your cock*

EB: dave..

TG: *slowly drags tongue up the underside of your dick, all the way to the tip*

EB: oooohhh.. daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee

TG: tell me you want it

TG: ill give it to you if youre persuasive enough

TG: *teasingly licks at the head of your dick*

EB: i fucking want it.

TG: i believe you *smirks*

TG: *without warning takes your whole cock in my mouth*

EB: *gasps and moans your name*

TG: *moves head up and down with no restraint*

TG: *slides off of you* gog you are so fucking hot

EB: dave..

TG: *kisses you ferociously while grasping desperately and your dick*

TG: still want me to fuck you raw john?

EB: yeees!

TG: turn over


End file.
